Stop the Wedding, I Wanna Get Off
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU. No Voldemort. Lily decides to go to a muggle college. James doesn't believe that a long distance relationship will work and breaks up with her. Four years later, Lily is back and James is engaged. Will Lily tell James she still loves him and will James take her back? They will, if the Marauders and co have anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

The four girls stared at the white envelope as though it was a ticking time bomb.

"Lily, you don't have to open this. You can just throw it away and have nothing more to do with it," Marlene told her gently.

"I have to open it," Lily said firmly. "This is something I have to do for me. Besides I already applied. I might as well see if they accepted me."

"But Lily, you know what will happen if you go," Dorcas said softly.

"James doesn't control me, Dorcas. I'm perfectly capable of doing things by myself," Lily snapped. Dorcas raised her hands in defense.

Lily sighed and tore open the envelope. She read every line of the letter. Her eyes widened.

"I got in!" she shouted. The three other girls laughed joyfully and clapped for Lily.

"That's fantastic Lily! Congratulations," Alice laughed, hugging her best friend.

"We need to celebrate! I'll get some firewhiskey," Marlene remarked, as she waved her wand and summoned four champagne glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Lily, we are really happy for you! I can't believe I'm going to know somebody who has an actual college degree!" Dorcas told her excitedly, taking her glass and toasting Lily. The four girls clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

"Wait, have you decided if you are going or not?" Alice asked curiously.

"I think I should. I know I should. I want to go," Lily said firmly, but her three best friends knew that she had some doubts. There was one person who would not be happy about Lily going to the University of Buckingham. Her fiancé, James Potter.

* * *

"James, I'm home," Lily shouted, carrying her grocery bags towards the kitchen. She frowned. Normally, James would come running to greet her and offer to help her with the bags. "James!"

"In here," James called from the living room. He didn't sound happy. Lily put down the grocery bags and walked into the living room. Immediately she saw what was wrong. James was holding her acceptance letter in his hands.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" James asked, his voice edging towards anger.

"James, I was going to tell you that I applied,but you proposed. I was so happy that it slipped my mind to tell you. I forgot." Lily explained gently.

"So what? You're going to go to this university. You're going to leave me and break up with me, aren't you?" James guessed angrily.

"What? James, no!" Lily protested. "I still want to marry you. I just want to put our wedding on hold until I finish school"

"That's for four years!" James spluttered, "You are going to be gone for four years and you think I'm just going to wait around for you?!"

"I didn't say that I was going to go for four years. Maybe just two years and then I can get my associates degree. James, I want to be with you. I think we can do a long distance relationship," Lily said sweetly, touching his arm. James moved away and shook his head.

"Well I don't," he snapped, "It's either me or this university. You have to choose. Me or this school?"

"James, please. Don't make me choose," Lily beged tears coming to her eyes.

"Lily, either you are in this relationship fully or you aren't. It's all or nothing," James stated firmly.

Lily took off her engagement ring and placed it on the table.

"Fine. I'll pack my stuff in the morning. Then I'll be out of your life forever," Lily told him coolly and with that she left their house.

* * *

_**Four years later**_

"This one looks nice," James remarked as he stared at the engagement rings on the display in a store window. "Don't you think this one looks nice, Padfoot? Do you think Laura will like it?" he wondered hopefully.

"It looks lovely Prongs. Let's get that one," Sirius said through gritted teeth. He had heard James say this about nearly every single ring in the shop. Sirius wondered why he had volunteered to help James go ring shopping for a woman Sirius didn't even like in the first place. Oh that's right, he didn't. His so called best friend had blackmailed him into this.

"I don't know, let's keep looking. I want the ring to be perfect," James told him firmly. Sirius groaned loudly. He grabbed James' arm as James began to walk away and pulled him back.

"Look, James, I love you like a brother mate, but you're driving me crazy. Just pick a bloody ring. I'm sure Laura will love it," Sirius remarked. He doubted it. But he did so want to get out of the jewelry store as fast as possible. He already had a place he needed to be at twelve. Of course he couldn't tell James, so instead he allowed himself to blackmailed and dragged to the jewelry store.

"Okay, fine. I'll just pick the most expensive one. No way she'll say no to that," James joked with a chuckle. Sirius sighed and checked his watch. It was nearly eleven-forty-five. He had to run fast.

"James, I gotta go. I'm meeting Marlene at noon and I'm already running late," Sirius half-lied.

"Okay, mate but promise me that you guys be at my house tonight. I want everyone to be there when I pop the question," James reminded him.

* * *

"We will. Now I really have to go," Sirius told him, running to an alley where he apparated a mile from the University of Buckingham. He arrived ten minutes later. Marlene greeted him at the entrance.

"There you are!" Marlene remarked, giving him a hello kiss. "I thought you were going to miss it. Here's your tux."

"Wizards robes would be so much faster to put on," Sirius grumbled.

"Well we're at a muggle school. Now go, Lily's graduation starts in five minutes," Marlene told him hurriedly, "Where were you anyway?"

Sirius sighed. Remus and he had thought it was best not to tell Marlene, Dorcas, Frank or Alice about James' decision to propose to Laura just yet. It would only upset them and today was supposed to be an happy occasion.

"I'll tell you afterwards," Sirius replied, grabbing the tux and rushing to the nearest bathroom.

After dressing, Sirius looked into the mirror. It was amazing how four years ago, Sirius swore that he would never look at or speak to Lily again. Not after what she did to James. But when his girlfriend happened to be her best friend, Sirius couldn't help but stay in touch with her.

It wasn't until James started dating Peter's cousin did Sirius realize that he could be mad at Lily all he wanted, but deep down inside, he knew that Lily and James needed to be together and he was going to make sure that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"So did he pick one out?" Remus asked as the dean of the college began his speech.

"The most expensive one." Sirius grumbled. "I really hate that he's doing this."

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Remus suggested dryly.

"Because I can't. Don't look at me like that Moony. I'm the one who told James to move on. I was mad at Lily too. James was heartbroken when she left. The only thing I could do to snap him out of it was trick him into going on a date with Peter's cousin!" Sirius explained.

"I remember Sirius, I was there. If you really think James is making a big mistake, you should tell him." Remus suggested quietly.

"What about you? You think he's making a mistake too, but you haven't told him!" Sirius snapped. Remus gave him a scathing look.

"I'm the one who said that setting him up with Peter's cousin was a bad idea. James was just getting out of a six year relationship and he wasn't ready." Remus reminded him. "And when they were official, I was the one who said she was critical, judgmental and a bit of a snob. I have already voiced my opinion about her. You two just wouldn't listen to me."

"If you two hens are done whispering, Lily is about to speak." Alice told them with a sharp look in their direction.

Sirius sighed. James had been really upset when Lily left.

* * *

_"Wakey, wakey, Jamie! Time for eggs and bacon!" Sirius sang cheerfully. James groaned and he buried his face in a pillow._

_"Go away!" he grumbled._

_"Aw, come on, mate, don't be like that!" Sirius complained. "You need to buck up and stop lying in bed all day just because Lily dumped you!"_

_"She didn't dump me, I dumped her!" James exclaimed._

_"What Sirius is trying to say is, you need to get out of bed. We know you are upset but we want our best friend back." Remus explained._

_"Come on Prongs. We'll go to a strip club tonight. You know you want to see those half-naked ladies. And I know you don't want to miss seeing Remus get a nosebleed again after those girls give him a lap dance!" Sirius laughed hapily. Remus glared at him._

_"Shut it, you git." he snapped._

_"I don't want to go to see naked girls," James said angrily. "I want Lily back."_

_"Well she's not coming back Prongs! So realize that, get your arse out of bed and do something fun!" Sirius shouted angrily, getting fed up with James' bad attitude. Remus slapped him on the back of his head._

_"You said you were going to be sensitive!" Remus hissed._

_"Sorry, but I'm tired of James acting like his whole world collapsed. It never takes me this long to get over a breakup," Sirius said annoyed._

_"It never takes you longer than a hot shower to get over a breakup." Remus muttered. Sirius made a mocking face at him._

_"Look, I'm sorry guys, but I feel too depressed to go have fun." James snapped. "Just please leave me alone."_

_"No, we won't. We are going to help you get over your breakup if it's the last thing we do!" Sirius remarked. "Moony, you take his lower part and I'll take his upper part." Sirius went over and grabbed James' arms while Remus grabbed his legs and they dragged him to the bathroom._

_"What are we doing with him exactly?" Remus asked curiously._

_"Get him to take a shower." Sirius answered calmly, already pulling James' shirt off. He looked up to see both James and Remus were giving him very weirded out looks. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh grow up. He'll still be wearing his boxers."_

* * *

"….And that's why I'm sure all of us will be able to make a difference." Lily finished. Everyone clapped, bringing Sirius out of his thoughts. He quickly began clapping as well. Alice took a picture of Lily as she sat down.

The dean started calling out names. Sirius was confused at first, thinking it was the sorting before he remembered Remus had said they actually received something called diplomas to say that they had graduated.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Marlene cooed with a smile. "I can't believe she graduated top of her class."

"It's Lily for Merlin's sake. Of course she's got the best grades!" Dorcas laughed.

"Yes, but this is a muggle school." Marlene whispered.

"She was in a muggle school when she was younger." Remus reminded her.

"She's up. They just called her name!" Alice said excitedly. Alice, Marlene and Dorcas jumped up and started cheering and taking pictures of her. Lily turned around and beamed at them before accepting her diploma.

"Wow, you're officially your mother." Sirius told Marlene as she sat down again. Marlene playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

"Peter! Are you home?" Laura called as she walked into her cousin's house. Peter quickly hid the sandwich he was eating behind a couch cushion. He knew that Laura thought he ate way too much and was getting a little pudgy.

Laura walked into the living room. She frowned when she saw him.

"What were you eating?" she asked annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't eating!" Peter protested.

"There is sauce on your face. Honestly Peter, you eat like a pig!" Laura snapped. "Now hand it over." She held out her hand and Peter grudgingly handed her his meatball sub. Laura looked at with disgust before throwing it out into the bin.

"So why are you here?" Peter grumbled.

"Because James thinks it's important for me to bond with his friends. So have you seen themanywhere?" Laura asked, her tone dripping with contempt. Peter sighed. Even before she dated James, Laura had never liked Sirius and Remus. Peter lost count of the many times she referred to Remus as the lowly werewolf and Sirius as the mangy mutt. She had wisely stopped calling them that when she started dating James, but the contempt was still there.

"They're probably out with their girlfriends." Peter replied. Laura's eyes narrowed.

"Peter, if they were somewhere else, such as that girl's graduation, you would tell me, right?" Laura inquired.

"Lily's graduating today? They didn't tell me that." Peter remarked. Laura glared at him. "Not that I would go. I don't even like her!" he added quickly.

"Well they better be on time tonight. I want everyone there when James proposes to me!" Laura told him.

"You do realize that they will probably invite Lily along with them?" Peter commented.

Laura smiled.

"I hope so." she said sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily Marie Evans, you did it!" Alice shouted, running to hug Lily before Marlene or Dorcas could. Lily quickly said goodbye to the woman she was talking to, then turned around just in time to be tackled by Alice.

"Good to see you too, Alice," Lily laughed, hugging her friend back. "I'm so glad you came." Marlene coughed loudly. "And you Marlene. And Dorcas, Remus, Frank…and Sirius." Lily looked shocked to see Sirius. He had made a point not to talk or see Lily in the past four years.

"Marlene kinda dragged me here." Sirius lied. But Lily saw right through his lie and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you," Lily told him with a smile, hugging him.

"I missed you too, Lils," Sirius admitted, hugging her back.

"So Lily, we were thinking we could all go to that restaurant you used to love and have some lunch to celebrate your graduation!" Marlene exclaimed, excited.

"Sounds great. Do you mind if I bring Adam?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Alice replied, not looking at Sirius. She wasn't the only one. Frank, Remus, Dorcas and Marlene were also avoiding Sirius' eyes. Lily, not noticing the tension, beamed at Alice and walked away to find this Adam person.

"Adam? Who's Adam?" Sirius questioned, already dreading the answer.

"Adam is Lily's…boyfriend." Frank answered softly.

"What? When were you going to tell me this, Moony?" Sirius inquired annoyed, glaring at Remus. He expected this kind of secrecy from Marlene, Alice and Dorcas. They were Lily's friends first. Frank, while was a great friend, was never part of the Marauders. But Remus was a Marauder and was not supposed to keep secrets from them.

"Because I thought you might be upset and refuse to come to Lily's graduation," Remus answered. "Besides, may I point out that we're keeping it secret from James that we are at Lily's graduation, now aren't we?"

"That is beside the point!" Sirius hissed.

"Adam, I want you to meet my friends," Lily remarked as she came back, her arm linked with a red haired man's.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you all!" Adam greeted them cheerfully. Sirius glared at him. Marlene saw Sirius' scowling face and she slapped his arm.

"Smile." she hissed.

* * *

"I don't like him," Sirius snapped as he watched Adam and Lily dance with a dark look on his face.

"We know, Sirius, we know," Remus said with a sigh, taking a sip of his beer. They were in a muggle restaurant. Alice and Frank were also dancing. Dorcas, Sirius, Marlene and Remus were the only ones left at the table.

"Do you want to dance, love?" Marlene asked, hoping that dancing with her would take his mind off of Adam and Lily.

"No, I'm having a crisis right now," Sirius replied a little harsher then he meant to. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius was so dramatic.

"Well fine, I'll dance with someone else," Marlene said angrily, getting up and walking over to a man who had been sending her drinks during their lunch. Sirius was too preoccupied to notice where Marlene went.

"Wanna dance?" Dorcas asked Remus before whispering in his ear. "That way we don't have to listen to Sirius." Remus grinned at her and they both left the table and went to the dance floor.

Sirius sighed. He didn't care that his friends had abandoned him and weren't listening to him. What he did care about was the fact that none of them were worrying over the fact that Lily had a boyfriend and James had a girlfriend.

Everyone knew that James and Lily needed to get back together but Sirius seemed to be the only one who wanted to do something to make that happen. And as much as, Sirius didn't want to admit it, he needed help. But his friends didn't want to help so Sirius needed to find someone else to help get James and Lily back together. Someone who was as smart and devious as he was. Someone who was willing to take a little risk to get things done.

For the first time that evening, Sirius smiled. He knew exactly who to talk to. Sirius quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a few muggle bills. He put them on the table and grabbed his cloak before running out of the restaurant without even saying goodbye to his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, James had ordered a private room in Laura's favorite restaurant.

James checked his watch. It was a little past six. Where was everybody? Peter and Laura had already gotten here fifteen minutes ago but the rest of his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Sweetie, it looks like they're going to be late. So why don't we start without them?" Laura suggested sweetly before shooting her cousin a disgusted look. "Peter has started already."

Peter who was about to put another piece of bread in his mouth, put the basket back on the table, smiling sheepishly.

"No, no, they're going to be here soon. I just have no idea where they could be," James sighed.

"They're probably at- OW!" Peter howled as Laura had just stepped on his foot with her high heels.

"Never mind, where they are, I'm sure they would never miss having dinner with us," Laura told James sweetly, giving him a kiss.

"Sorry, we're late!" Remus said, rushing in with the others not far behind him. "We were out to lunch and then Sirius disappeared and we just spent four hours searching for him." They sat down around the table.

"Well we should probably wait for Sirius. He's probably fixing his hair or something," James joked.

"Now James, if Sirius didn't care enough to be here, maybe we should start without him," Laura commented with a smile.

Marlene muttered something under her breath that sounded like cow, but James wasn't sure and he wisely decided not to ask her to repeat it out loud in case it was what he thought.

"Okay, sweetie, you've waited long enough. Well you guys, are probably wondering why I called you all here. It's because I want you all to witness something very special," James began. Laura beamed at him as he held one of her hands in his and reached for something in his pocket with his free hand.

"Oh no," Alice whispered. Horror appeared on Dorcas, Marlene, Alice and Frank's faces as James got down on one knee. Remus just took a deep breath.

"Laura Pettigrew, will you marry me?" James asked.

"YES!" Laura shouted, jumping into James' arms.

After Laura had finished attacking James' face with kisses, they ordered their food. Just as their dessert arrived, Sirius ran in.

"Did I miss it?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"I'm afraid, you did, mate." James answered sadly. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I just wondered around London for a while, that's all," Sirius said flippantly. And he quickly changed the subject. "Hey Marlene, can I help you with that cake?" Without waiting for an answer, he sat down and began to sample a bit of Marlene's cake.

Remus looked at Sirius suspiciously and James was sure Remus was thinking the same thing he was. What had Sirius done this time?


	4. Chapter 4

The last Regulus had heard from his brother was a birthday card for his seventeenth birthday. Sirius had not written a lot on the card. Just a happy birthday and then his signature. Regulus was almost certain, Narcissa and Bellatrix had probably imperioed him into writing the card. He would have guessed Andromeda but he knew that Andy didn't like using dark curses.

Afterwards, Regulus never heard from his brother… until this afternoon. Regulus was sitting in his chair, waiting for Kreacher to bring him his lunch when the doorbell rang. Regulus instructed Kreacher to keep cooking and opened the door himself. And who should be standing on his doorstep but Sirius Black.

"Reggie," Sirius greeted him with a grin. Regulus rolled his eyes and slammed the door on his face. "Aw come on, Reg, don't be like that. I just want to talk," Sirius called through the door.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Regulus snapped.

"Regulus, if you don't open this door right now and hear me out, I'll tell Mum about that muggleborn girl you dated back in Hogwarts," Sirius told him. Regulus' eyes widened and he swung the door open but not for the reason Sirius thought he would.

"Mum's been dead for a year, you arse!" Regulus exclaimed angrily.

"Oh," Sirius said in surprise. "I guess I haven't been keeping up with what happens in our family."

"Ya think," Regulus said dryly. "Now come in and tell me what you want so you can leave and never come back." The two brothers walked into the living room. Kreacher had just brought Regulus a sandwich. But before Regulus could take it. Sirius swiped the sandwich off the plate.

"Thanks Kreacher, I was starving," Sirius remarked with a smile as he nearly swallowed the sandwich whole. Regulus and Kreacher glared at him.

"Kreacher will make some more," Kreacher told Regulus, sending Sirius a rather nasty look.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Regulus asked, more irritable now that his lunch had been stolen from him.

"I need your help in getting Lily and James back together," Sirius answered, not beating around the bush. Regulus stared at him blankly.

"Sirius, do you have any idea who my best friend is?" Regulus questioned.

"Um… Kreacher?" Sirius guessed. Regulus suddenly felt the need to throttle him. "Narcissa? That muggleborn girl you had 'study' dates with." Regulus hoped that Kreacher would hurry up, otherwise he might actually kill his brother.

"Severus," Regulus told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Well why don't you ask him to help too," Sirius suggested. Regulus was about to say what a mind blowingly stupid idea that was when Sirius interrupted. "Hear me out, Reg. I'm hoping that Sni… I mean Snape cares enough for Lily that he would want her to be happy. And in order for her to be happy, she needs to get back together with James."

"Why do you need our help?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Because you and Snape are shrewd and I need your Slytherins instincts," Sirius replied.

"I'll talk to Severus about but I'm not making any promises," Regulus told him. Kreacher came out with another sandwich. Sirius grabbed that one before Kreacher could make it to Regulus.

"Great. Thanks Reg. Hey it's nearly two, you should get some lunch," Sirius remarked, munching on the sandwich as he left. Kreacher and Regulus stared after him.

"And that is the reason why Master Regulus is the favorite son," Kreacher said viciously.

"Maybe I should be glad that all he did on my seventeenth birthday was send me a card," Regulus muttered.

* * *

That night after the party at the restaurant, Sirius went home to his flat. Remus followed.

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Sirius answered with a smirk.

"Sirius, you're smiling," Remus said coolly.

"No, I'm not," Sirius told him, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, you are. You can tell from the way your mouth is," Remus said in exasperation. "Now what did you do?"

"All I did was get some help for Operation Save Lily and James," Sirius explained.

"First of all, stop calling it that. James has to make his own decisions. And so does Lily. Second of all, you could always tell James how you feel about his fiancée instead of sneaking around, plotting her downfall," Remus snapped.

"And that bloke, Lily's dating. I'm also plotting his downfall too," Sirius reminded him. Remus glared at him.

"Sirius, you cannot sabotage their relationships," Remus told him firmly.

"Oh but I believe I can," Sirius said with an evil smirk. Remus groaned. "Look, don't you think that Lily and James belong together?"

"Well yes but I still don't think…" Remus began.

"And don't you think it will be ten times harder for them to be together if James is married and Lily is taken?" Sirius continued.

"Yes, I do but that doesn't mean you should be interfering," Remus told him.

"Listen to me, Moony. I know my best friend. He just needs a push in the right direction," Sirius remarked.

"Not that this matters, who did you get to help you?" Remus asked.

"My brother and maybe Snape. I figured that I would need some Slytherin cunning in this operation," Sirius explained.

"Look I still disapprove of this but since I can't change your mind, I will tell you this: be careful because James and Lily could get hurt and I know that neither one of us wants to see that happen," Remus commented.

"I know. I promise you that everything will be okay," Sirius said firmly. "I just need to get them talking again."

* * *

Meanwhile Marlene had returned to her flat to find Lily sitting outside her door.

"I thought I gave you a key," Marlene remarked.

"I couldn't find it. I think I left it at home," Lily told her softly. Marlene sat down next to her, noticing that Lily looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that James got engaged?" Lily questioned sadly.

"We just found out tonight," Marlene explained. "Who told you?"

"I asked Remus where you guys were doing for dinner and he reluctantly told me. I mean he tried to lie but you know he's never been able to lie to me," Lily replied. "Afterwards, Adam took me home. Then I apparated here and I've been on this step for about two hours."

"Of course he can't lie to you. You're like the copy of Professor McGonagall," Marlene joked. Lily didn't laugh. "I'm sorry. That's not funny."

"It's okay. I would have gone to Alice or Dorcas but I figured they'd be busy with Frank and Remus," Lily told her. "Besides they'd probably want me to talk about it and I don't feel like talking about it."

"What do you feel like doing?" Marlene questioned.

"Having a drink and eating lots of ice cream," Lily replied. Marlene unlocked her door and they walked into her flat.

"It's going to be okay, Lily," Marlene told her, pouring her a glass for firewhisky. "You're going to be okay. You made it without James for four years. You don't need him."

"That doesn't mean I'm over him or that I don't still love him," Lily said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

After putting this off for three days, Regulus finally apparated to Severus Snape's house. As Regulus walked up the front steps, he thought about how he was going to convince Severus to help Sirius get Potter and Evans back together.

Regulus rang the doorbell. Perhaps he would get an idea when he was inside. The door opened to revel Eileen Snape.

"Regulus, where have you been?" Eileen asked happily, hugging him. Regulus knew that he was the only friend of Severus' who Eileen could stand. The rest, she deemed as stuck up snobs. "Well come in, come in. Severus will be so pleased to see you. He's being taking care of little Draco all day." Regulus chuckled. He wondered how Narcissa managed to rope Severus into babysitting Draco.

"Mother, he says he's hungry," Severus called from the living room. He sounded desperate as though a hungry four year old scared him. Eileen rolled her eyes and hurried into the kitchen. Regulus walked into the living room where Severus was sitting on the couch while Draco sat on the floor. "Regulus, what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Uncle Reggie!" Draco exclaimed, beaming at his mother's cousin. Regulus smiled at Draco and ruffled his blonde hair affectionately. "Will you play with me? Uncle Sev refuses to play."

"I will in a minute, Drake. I just need to talk to Severus first," Regulus told him before turning to Severus. "Sev, I have got a favor to ask you." Regulus explained Sirius' plan to him.

"You want me to get Lily and that arse back together!" Severus exclaimed. Draco looked up from the blocks he was playing with. He cocked his head curiously and laughed.

"You said a bad word," Draco said in a sing song voice.

"Severus, watch your langue," Eileen snapped, bringing out a plate of grilled-cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm not helping Potter," Severus told Regulus firmly. Before Regulus could protest, Eileen intervened.

"Oh yes, you will. You owe her," Eileen reminded him. Severus gaped at Eileen. "You called her that nasty name and she didn't hex you to death."

"Mother, I'm grown man and I will make my own decisions," Severus growled, furious that Eileen had brought up the M-word incident.

"Fine. Don't help her. Instead why don't you go get me what I want for my birthday? A grandchild," Eileen said coolly. Severus stared at her, his pale face had a red tinge to it. "We can either discuss that or you can help Lily."

"Tell Black that I'll help him whenever he needs me to," Severus muttered.

Regulus grinned. Eileen had got to be the coolest mum, he'd ever met.

* * *

Regulus made the mistake of saying this to Sirius when the met up at a cafe later that night.

"Aw, Reggie, does she bake you cookies and hug you and let you get away things your own mother never would," Sirius mocked with a bark of a laugh, ruffling Regulus' hair. Regulus glared at him.

"Laugh all you want but it's because of her that Severus agreed to help us," Regulus snapped.

"So Snape's a big mummy's boy. Nothing, I didn't know before," Sirius joked as he sipped his butterbeer.

"Sirius, if you want our help, you better stop insulting us," Regulus told him crossly.

"Aw, you know I don't mean anything by it, Reg, I was just ribbing you," Sirius laughed. "You know I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, like all the times you dunked us in the Great Lake?" Regulus asked sarcastically.

"Hey, everyone but the Slytherins found that funny," Sirius protested.

"That's because you only did it to the Slytherins," Regulus reminded him.

"Okay, okay, I admit, I was a bit of a jerk…" Sirius began.

"Was?" Regulus questioned incredulously. Sirius gave him a sharp look.

"Anyway, I was a bit of a jerk in Hogwarts but that's all in the past. So let's put the past behind us," Sirius said with a smile, extending his hand. "Deal?" Regulus looked at the hand wearily. "Oh come on, Reg, we're brothers for goodness sake."

"It's funny, how we're only brothers when you want us to be," Regulus muttered but he shook Sirius' hand anyway. Just then, Severus walked into the café.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said in a less then apologetic tone.

"What happened?" Regulus questioned.

"Nothing, I just really didn't want to come," Severus answered, sitting down after ordering a butterbeer. "Unfortunately my mother start talking about grandchildren again." Sirius sniggered. Regulus elbowed him to be quiet.

"So let's get started, shall we," Sirius suggested. "Now does anyone have any ideas to help Operation Save Lily and James?" Regulus and Severus stared at him in shock.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Not a clue. I'm basically making this up as I go along," Sirius answered. "Now come on, we need some inspiration. Any thoughts?"

* * *

Remus was waiting for Sirius when he got home.

"Moony, I gave you a key. Why don't you just come in instead of waiting for me on the front step?" Sirius remarked.

"Because that would be rude," Remus told him sternly. Sirius rolled his eyes before opening his door. "So how are the plans going for Operation Save James and Lily?"

"Why do you want to know? You don't approve of this," Sirius said suspiciously.

"I changed my mind," Remus answered nervously. Sirius gave him a skeptical look. "Oh all right. I want to know so I can stop you from sabotaging James and Lily's relationships with their significant others."

"Well I'm not telling you a thing," Sirius told him smugly. "Besides why is it so important for you to stop me. Don't you want James and Lily together?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Of course I do. But I don't want to see James and Lily get hurt," Remus replied with a sigh.

"I'm not trying to hurt them. I'm just trying to make them see that they need each other. Laura and Adam need to go away and I'm going to make that happen. I can not stand to see James with Laura," Sirius exclaimed fiercely.

"Why can't you just tell James that you don't like his fiancée?" Remus questioned crossly.

"Because I'm his best friend and I'm supposed to support him no matter what," Sirius responded forcefully.

"I don't get you, Sirius. You like Laura until she and James dating for a year. What changed your mind about her?" Remus wondered. Sirius suddenly paled.

"Nothing happened. I just realized what a bitch she was," Sirius said softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Sirius, what happened?" Remus asked gently.

"Laura and I slept together after James and she had their one year anniversary."


	6. Chapter 6

Remus was shocked. He was beyond shocked. He was just stunned. Sirius betraying James was unconceivable. Sure Sirius was always reckless but he had never tried to hurt his friends especially not James.

"Moony, say something," Sirius pleaded, bringing Remus out of his thoughts.

"You're an arsehole," Remus told him angrily. Sirius looked taken aback.

"Wow, I've never heard you curse before," Sirius commented. "It sounds strange hearing those words from you." Remus gave him an annoyed look.

"What were you thinking?" Remus asked crossly.

"I wasn't. I was hammered and she jumped on me," Sirius answered.

"Ever think of pushing her off," Remus snapped.

"In my defense, you know how I get friendly when I'm drinking," Sirius reminded him.

"In your defense, you also get stupid when you drink," Remus muttered.

"Exactly, I get-hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well no wonder, Sirius. James is going to kill you," Remus remarked. "This has to be the worst thing you've ever done."

"Really? What about the time I sent Snape down to the Whomping Willow during a full moon?" Sirius asked. Remus gave him a very cold look. "I'm just saying I do a lot of stupid things. And I think that that was the worst thing I've done."

"To James!" Remus shouted, getting fed up with Sirius' babbling. "This is the worst thing you've ever done to James."

"I know that, Moony. Don't you think I feel horrible enough about it? I hate myself for what I did," Sirius told him softly.

"You have to tell him," Remus said firmly.

"WHAT! Now you're just talking crazy," Sirius exclaimed fiercely. "I can't tell James 'cause if I did tell James, he'd know about it." Remus felt like a vein in his forehead was about to pop.

"Don't you think he deserves to know that the woman he's marrying is a two timing shrew?" Remus asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course he deserves to know that. But I'm just not going to tell him the horrible thing I did," Sirius answered, matter of factly. "Instead I'm just going to get him back together with Lily. That way everyone wins."

"Sirius, he has to know the truth," Remus said firmly. "You owe it to him as a friend or rather the brother you always say he is."

"Oh come on, Moony. Why do you always have to go there?" Sirius complained. "That's a low blow." Remus grinned.

"Good," he said smugly, before walking out of Sirius' flat and apparating away.

* * *

"And he greeted Death like an old friend," Alice finished. She closed the book and turned to look at Neville. He was sleeping peacefully. Alice kissed him on the top of his head and pulled the covers over him.

Alice walked down the stairs to see that Frank had prepared a dinner for two.

"Sorry I'm a little late, honey. Neville wanted a second story," Alice told him sweetly, giving him a kiss.

"I still think we could have gone out tonight to celebrate our anniversary and let my Mum babysit," Frank remarked.

"Because the last time she babysat, she didn't leave the lantern on in the hallway and she knows that Neville is afraid of the dark," Alice said sharply.

"She thought that Neville needed to grow out of that," Frank protested. Alice glared at him.

"He's only three years old," she snapped. "He's still practically a baby."

"How about we just eat," Frank suggested, not wanting to fight with his wife on their special night. "But first I have something for you." He pulled out a box and handed it to Alice. Alice beamed at him as she opened the box. Inside lay two beautiful earrings.

"Oh Frank, they're lovely," Alice gushed. "And I think you'll love what I got you." But before Alice could give Frank his present, there was a shout coming from the living room.

"Alice!" Lily shouted from the living room. Alice groaned and got up, giving Frank a kiss as she did so.

"I'll be right back," she told him, walking into the living room. Lily's head was in the fire. "Lily, can we talk tomorrow? Frank and I are having dinner."

Lily shook her head. "I know and I'm sorry. I realize that this is your anniversary. But I really need to talk to you. This is very important. I did something very stupid. I called Adam, James."

"Lily, that's no big deal," Alice said firmly. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. I once called Frank, Sirius. But that was only because I had been talking about Sirius a few minutes earlier."

"Alice, you don't understand. I called Adam, James at a very delicate moment," Lily explained, self-consciously.

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh dear Merlin, you don't mean you said James's name during…" Alice trailed off, horrified. Lily nodded. "Frank can wait. Tell me everything." Alice sat down in front of the fire.

* * *

James didn't know why he was standing in front of Lily's door. Lily had left him to go to college and he hadn't heard from her in four years. Besides, James was getting married soon. So he really should not be on his ex-girlfriend's doorstep.

James was fairly sure he was still mad at Lily yet all he had wanted to do since he heard from Sirius that Lily was back was to go see her.

James sighed and knocked on Lily's door. A few minutes later, Lily opened it.

Now, James had spent the last few days preparing what he was going to say to Lily when he saw her. James planned on telling her things like he was glad she was back and he hoped they could be friends. Or say that he hated her and hoped she was miserable. He had planned to say a lot of things to her.

But when James saw Lily, only one thing came out of his mouth. "Hey."

James wanted to Avada Kedavra himself. He had planned to appear strong and relaxed. But instead he sounded like a lovesick fifteen year old. Ironically when he was a lovesick fifteen year old, he wasn't ever tongue tied like he was now.

"James, would you like to come in?" Lily stuttered sounding a little flustered. James nodded, cursing himself as he walked into Lily's flat.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Lily asked quietly.

"Sure. But I can't stay long," James told her nervously.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from Laura," Lily remarked, pouring some butterbeer in two glasses. She handed James one.

"You know about Laura?" James asked in surprise.

"Yes, Remus and Marlene told me about her," Lily answered softly. James wondered if, or maybe hoped, she was jealous. Lily sat down next to him on the couch. She scooted away a little, not wanting to be too close to him.

"Oh, that's great," James said, feeling a great urge to kill Remus and Marlene. "So how are you? You must be happy graduating from college."

"Oh I am. But a part of me is relived to be done with school," Lily told him.

"Oh come on. The great Lily Evans is never tired of school. Some people would say she has an unhealthy obsession with school," James joked. Lily laughed.

"Shut up," she said with a smile. James couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad to see you, Lily," James admitted. "I missed you."

"Me too," Lily agreed. "So can you believe how big Neville is getting?"

"I know. It feels like just yesterday, Alice was giving birth to him," James commented.

"Oh I wish I had been there. But I can imagine it. Alice screaming at Frank and probably throwing hexes at him."

"Not just at him. She threw one at Sirius and me too," James told her.

"What did you say?" Lily asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," James said, sounding offended. Lily gave him a skeptical look. "Oh okay, we might have made a joke about how some woman are in labor for more than twenty-four hours," James admitted shamefully.

"James!" Lily chided but she was struggling not to smile. "You are such a git."

"I know but you love me for it," James said with a grin.

"I do," Lily agreed.

They stopped laughing when they realized what they said. They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Maybe I should go," James suggested, getting up. Lily nodded and got up as well.

James stuck out his hand for Lily to shake. Lily placed her hand in his. They just stood there, neither one of them pulling away. Then James couldn't take it anymore.

He kissed her.


End file.
